


how to speak groot

by judypoovey



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War, Platonic Relationships, teen Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judypoovey/pseuds/judypoovey
Summary: Shuri teaches herself to communicate with Groot through sheer force of will. (teen hero shorts)(CHAPTER 4: Shuri sets up Peter's aunt and her second favorite body-guard. The boys are dragged along, of course.)





	1. how to speak groot

Shuri had never thought she’d meet technology that posed a problem for her, but the alien tech the Guardians of the Galaxy had brought with them was something entirely different from her own. It was closer to Wakandan than it was the rest of earth, at least, but it was still more of a challenge than she was used to.

But Nebula needed help and only Wakanda could offer it, with space travel from Earth severely limited in the wake of Thanos’s destruction. The Guardians had taken refuge in Wakanda – the people of Earth scared and mistrustful of aliens, even those on the side of good – and she had been tasked with fixing Gamora’s sister.

However, she spent much of her days with Groot. Groot was close in age to her, and neither of them had ever really had age-appropriate friends before.

They played video games and when Peter Parker visited, it became a fierce tournament fought to the last man. They walked through Ramonda’s garden, Groot tending to any struggling flowers, but in a lofty, detached way. He tried very hard to seem cool and above it all, and Shuri understood because she liked to seem the same way.

Truth be told, being a princess could be lonely. When T’Challa was too busy, she didn’t have many friends to spend time with. She was grateful for Groot.

Learning to communicate had been difficult. It was a frustrating puzzle that all of Shuri’s brilliance strained to solve.

“Sometimes, little sister,” T’Challa said, in that smug way he said things when he thought mistakenly that he was right. “The best solution is to just listen.”

Not that she’d ever tell him, but he had been right. She had learned to talk to Groot simply by listening. His language was inflections and emphasis and body language and she was the smartest person in the world. She could figure it out. She spent days talking and talking and listening and recording and now they could carry on a conversation and it felt like their own private thing that no one else was included in.

She loved it.

A lot of times he just sat in the lab with her while she worked.

“I am Groot.”

“Really? I think it smells nice,” she said, referring to the metal polish she was using on the arm she’d built for Nebula. The sisters were ferocious warriors and Shuri envied and idolized their power. It reminded her of the women of Wakanda. She was happy to help Nebula.

“I am Groot.” He scoffed.

“I am not a machine-head!” she protested. “You’re just a vine-brain.”

He dropped his jaw at her, mockingly appalled. “I am Groot?”

“Yeah, a vine-brain.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he flipped her off – a trick he’d learned from her, much to his surrogate parents’ chagrin.

They both cackled.

There was a pause as Groot contemplated the blue warrior on the table in front of them. She was in stasis while her body was repaired, and it was taking longer than any of them had wanted. “I am Groot?”

“I think soon,” Shuri said. “Auntie Nebula will be good as new. Or better!”

He snorted. “I am Groot.” She knew a little bit of the history – Nebula had been bad and now she was good and she was family, so they had to save her. Of course he’d never really called her Auntie Nebula, but with Gamora as the acting mother of the family, it was the best way to describe her.

“I’m almost done,” she said, changing subjects. “We can go for a walk before dinner?”

Groot nodded, switching focus back to his shooter game and waiting for her.

Groot was a much angstier teen than Shuri, but she found that it offered a little bit of balance. She didn’t always have as much energy and life in her as she pretended to, and with Groot she could let some of it drop off. It was exhausting to be an icon, after all.

If the palace had been alarmed by the tree-boy at any point, they had long since grown used to it. Groot was now just as much a fixture of the palace as his more humanoid companions or Shuri or T’Challa. The people of Wakanda seemed to like him, when he dared to go out into the city.

“I am Groot?” he asked, pointing to the newly finished portrait of T’Chaka that T’Challa had commissioned. Some things, he said, needed to be done by hand, so he had hired an actual painter to paint an actual picture. It had taken ages, but it was beautiful.

“That’s my Baba. Father.” She wasn’t sure how well Groot’s translator was working, so she knew to be clear. “He died.”

“I am Groot.” He put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into it. She did miss her father, but every day the missing got easier. He’d given her everything she needed to be who she was and for that he deserved honor.

“It’s all right. He was a good man.” Despite what he’d done – to N’Jadaka and Wakanda as a result – that didn’t nullify all the good she felt for him. She wondered if Groot understood.

“I am Groot.” He paused. “I am Groot.”

“Star-Lord’s father?” she repeated. There were conflicting reports on the origin of the space pirate Star-Lord. Some said his father was an all-powerful Celestial being, others said a ruthless space pirate. His mother was a human woman, that was in agreement.

“I am Groot,” he corrected.

“Dad?” she repeated, not understanding the distinction. Maybe it was lost in the translators. “He passed recently?”

He counted the years on his hand, then nodded. “I am Groot,” he added, sounding a little sad.

“Twig. That’s a funny nickname.” She didn’t want him to remember and be sad, so she pulled him through the next door and into the Queen’s gardens, finding their preferred bench and sitting down. She looked around for any flowers that had fallen into the grass, intent on making them flower crowns and enjoying the warm Wakandan sunset.

Groot grew a little blue flower out of his palm and put it in the center of Shuri’s crown. She leaned in to take a selfie, and Groot gave the camera the middle finger while she laughed in delight. While she was sure her thousands and thousands of loyal Instagram followers would love it, she thought she might keep it to herself for a little bit.

 


	2. the great list fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I'm sorry?

“You guys have to see this!” Peter Parker said, rushing forward with his phone outstretched. While the technology in Wakanda was miles ahead of the rest of the world, that meant that information lagged. Their access to the outside internet had never been high priority, so while the phones and tech of their non-Wakandan friends seemed rudimentary, they often got information faster.

So Shuri was anticipating that Peter had some news about the barrier around Earth that had trapped their galactic friends there, or the return of Thanos.

Rather, he was indicating to a Buzzfeed-looking website.

Superheroes Ranked; Hot or Not?

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” she exclaimed. “Groot look at this!”

Groot took the phone and balked at it. “I am Groot?”

She supposed an asexual plant being probably wasn’t the person to talk to about subjective Hot or Not rankings.

“It’s even broken up into sub-categories,” Peter said. “Like…Girls, Boys, Wakanda-only…Avengers, Guardians…”

“We have our own sub-category?!”

“I guess because not all of you are superheroes but you’re like, associated. There’s even a sidekick section. Sam is going to be soooo pissed.”

She could hear the bird-brain now. ‘Who the fuck’s a sidekick? He’s a sidekick!’ (pointing to Bucky, who is fine with being a sidekick.) She took the phone from Groot and clicked the “OVERALL MALE” list, and cringed as she tried not to laugh.

“You haven’t shown Mr. Stark this, right?” she asked.

“Haven’t shown Mr. Stark what?” Mr. Stark asked, appearing with T’Challa and Steve Rogers. Peter Quill and his Guardians were also likely stalking around as well, but Shuri hadn’t seen them.

“Nothing, sir!” Peter said, instantly paling.

“A ranking list of which superhero is the most attractive,” Shuri said, grinning evilly at Peter. Groot was snickering behind her.

“Where am I on it?” he asked immediately, reaching a hand out for Peter’s phone.

“I am Groot.”

Tony had not yet picked up on the nuances of speaking with Groot, so he waited for the inevitable translation.

“He said ‘twelfth’,” Rocket the raccoon said from somnewhere in the rafters.

“I told you not to mess with my stuff, Rocket!” Shuri called up to him.

“But it’s so interesting! I’ve never gotten to work with tech this nice!” he shouted back in a whiny voice. Shuri had to give him that, the Guardians equipment were basically antiques by anyone’s standards. He tended to know how to reassemble what he’d taken apart, so her complaints were mostly for show.

“Twelfth?” Tony repeated. “Are you pulling my leg again, kiddo?” he asked, pointing at Groot sternly.

Groot shook his head, the picture of innocence.

“How am I twelfth!?” he asked, scrolling the list.

“Where am I?” T’Challa asked, craning over Tony’s shoulder. “Third?” he said, looking crestfallen.

“I mean, the competition is pretty steep, fellows,” Steve said, smiling genially.

“Why are you smirking? You’re only second place.”

“Wha – well. I mean, who cares about winning? We’re heroes, not fashion models,” he said, but he was still glancing down at the phone still clutched in Tony’s hands, trying to see who’d beaten him.

Shuri exchanged a look with Peter and Groot, kind of wanting to extract herself from the situation but knowing that Peter would never abandon his phone to be pawed over by insecure grownups. She hesitantly reached for it, but her outstretched hand was ignored.

“ _Thor_ is number one?!”

“Hey, what about me?” Star-Lord asked, walking by.

This was shaping up to be interesting.

“Number six,” T’Challa told him.

“Who beat me?” he asked, not as incredulous as his peers, more curious.

“Thor, Steve, T’Challa, Bucky, Sam,” Tony read, looking increasingly bitter. “Then you, then…seriously, Vision beat me? He’s a robot!”

“A really hot robot,” Peter muttered under his breath.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Tony said.

Shuri was having trouble controlling her laugher.

“Drax, Ant-Man?! For real?”

“Girls like a good sense of humor!” Shuri interjected through her giggles.

“I am Groot,” he said, sagely agreeing.

“Rhodey?! Rhodey is ahead of me?!”

“Of course,” Steve said. “That one makes sense.”

“There is no way Banner beat me.”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Bruce Banner said. There was now a crowd in the hallway, half a dozen insecure grown men obsessing over the site that, for all the knew, was created by some Cheeto-encrusted basement dweller.

“I didn’t mean to sow this discord!” Peter wailed.

“At least I beat Barton, I guess…And Strange. He can suck it,” Tony said, clearly struggling to find optimism in this ranking.

“I bet I’m number one in the Wakanda list,” T’Challa said, clicking on it and sparing them from anymore of Stark’s morose justifications for why he’d rank so low. (Truth was he was arrogant, married and thoroughly middle-aged. His allure compared to literal gods and half-alien adventurers was slightly low.)

T’Challa’s face was one of pure horror when the Wakandan list pulled up. It ranked all of the high-ranking Council members and royal family, who had become recent public figures.

“You’re not number one, are you?” Shuri asked him, her voice low. She was hoarse from the laughter.

“How did M’Baku beat me?” he exclaimed. “There’s only one known photograph of him! They’ve been scrutinizing over it like he’s the Loch Ness Monster!” He was officially as bitter (if not more bitter) than Stark, tossing the phone back to Peter with undue force.

Peter fumbled it and Groot wrapped a vine around it, looking down at the list.

“I am Groot.”

“I get it too,” Shuri said. “Lord M’Baku is very handsome.”

T’Challa stormed off, and the rest of the adults followed.

“Who would make something like this?”

Thousands of miles away, MJ closed her laptop and cackled, her mission of sowing discord amongst the heroes clearly a success, judging by the angry comments Tony Stark kept leaving on the website she and Ned had made.

The ad-clicks alone could pay their college tuition for at least a year.


	3. sneaking out

Shuri had been blessed with many experiences in life, that was true. She was thankful every day for her family, intellect and being born Wakandan. But, all that said, there were certain things that she hadn’t experienced due to those things. Normal teenager things. Sneaking out, acting silly with friends, creeping around with boyfriends or girlfriends.

So when they were in New York, staying in Stark Tower with the rest of the gathered Avenger-Guardian-Wakanda-Revenger (Thor was insistent they were a real thing) conglomerate, Peter thought maybe normal teenager stuff was in order.

And she agreed.

“So the principle behind sneaking is are very simple,” Peter said, as if this was the most scientific thing he’d ever explained to them. “Don’t get caught.”

“What are we going to do?”

“A late-night movie with Ned and MJ.”

Shuri loved Peter’s Queens friends. They didn’t get to hang out often, but they snapchatted frequently, and kept her up to date on things in America when she was back home.

“I am Groot.” He thought it sounded like a lame night out.

“It’s not the activity that’s important, Groot,” Peter corrected. “It’s just the act of sneaking out itself that’s fun.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, like when Star-Lord steals stuff all the time even though he’s rich and not supposed to do that anymore,” Shuri agreed.

Groot seemed satisfied. Less satisfied with donning any amount of coverage. Naked Groot would get them spotted too quickly. He had started to grow taller than both Peter and Shuri, though according to Rocket, his full height as an adult would dwarf even M’Baku or Drax.

He begrudgingly threw on a pair of baggy jeans, procured from a secondhand store when this plan was hatched, and his red leather jacket, with the insignia the Guardians all wore on the sleeve.

He refused a hat.

“I am Groot. I am Groot.”

“That’s why you don’t like hats?” Shuri asked as they pushed the window to Peter’s room open. They had jammed Friday’s signal for that specific room, not wanting to hurt her or take her offline fully. It would buy them the time they needed to clamber down the side of the building (with some assistance from Groot’s vines) and meet MJ at her car.

Like they’d said, the actual doing of anything wasn’t important. They watched Star Wars, ate too much popcorn and went for late night waffles. Shuri hadn’t fully adjusted to America food, but the copious, overly sugared whipped cream was fantastic on her already aching stomach.

It was nearly five in the morning by the time they climbed back through Peter’s window, satisfied that the traditional Sneaking Out had been accomplished with minimal technological involvement. Shuri had a million ideas for how to make it go more smoothly, but that wasn’t the fun of it, according to Peter.

The light flipped on as soon as Groot shut the window.

“I hope you’re pleased with yourselves,” a voice said.

And it was possibly the worst person to have caught them after a night of galivanting. Shuri would have preferred her brother or even Okoye, or Mr. Stark. Star-Lord would have taken it easy on them, too, being a criminal himself.

“Explain yourself, Little Princess.”

Lord M’Baku of the Jabari was an honored guest of Tony Stark’s this week, as well as the rest of Earth’s Heroes. His hands were folded in his lap and he was staring at them imperiously. Much like Groot and Drax, his disdain for Western clothes was open, but he had been convinced to wear at least a shirt and shorts while children were around.

It didn’t lessen the intimidation. Peter was pale and wide-eyed, Groot tried to scoff, but failed.

“We just went to go have some fun,” she said, trying to sound as confident and fancy free as she had been ten minutes ago. “We saw a film and ate waffles.”

“And you could not have asked to do this?”

“T’Challa doesn’t want me out after dark.”

“And for good reason.” He paused. “This boy is a bad influence, I have said this to your brother before,” he said, pointing furiously at Peter, who shrank behind Groot. M’Baku liked Groot, he found his species fascinating and they shared a mutual respect for nature. However, that did not make him immune to M’Baku’s parental fury when he turned on him.

“Your family is concerned for your safety away from the compound due to sentiment about aliens and foreigners, it was foolish of you to participate.”

All of the blame still seemed so squarely on Peter, however, who was climbing up the wall, trying to find an escape route.

“Are you going to tell T’Challa?” she asked.

He glared at them as they squirmed in their guilt, shooing Peter and Groot out of the room. Shuri stared at the floor.

Then M’Baku laughed loudly. “I’m fucking with you, Shuri. Do you think I never snuck out at your age? Go to bed.”

She brightened. “So you won’t tell him?”

“Oh, I already told him. We agreed this was the best punishment,” he said.

“You dirty rat!” she groaned, slapping him on the arm as he got up.

“Go to bed.”

“Uh, guys, that is kinda my room you’re in,” Peter said from the door in a tiny, cowering voice.

“Also I might have told Groot’s mot –” M’Baku started as they walked out into the hall. He was clearly intending to escort Shuri back to her room to make sure no more sneaking was happening.

“GROOT!” a furious voice shouted, Gamora rounding the corner, a vision of terror in fluffy blue PJs, her sister a step behind her.

“We should run now.”

“Did you tell everyone?” Shuri hissed at him.

“You three are terrible at sneaking out, the whole house knew immediately.”

“M’Baku I thought we were _friends_!”

“What ever gave you that idea, Princess?”


	4. matchmaking 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so...well. i hope you like it?

When Shuri went to New York, T’Challa always insisted upon an escort. Sometimes, she was lucky, and it was him or Okoye, and on one memorable occasion, Agent Ross had been permitted to chaperone. The Dora Milaje were a bomb crew of kickass ladies that Shuri adored, but some of them were quite serious and stuffy and she couldn’t have fun like that, even when Peter and Groot joined her.

Ramonda was on this trip to New York with her (she was dining with former First Lady Obama – and okay, Shuri had maybe had the tiniest little Leslie Knope style meltdown upon meeting Mrs. Obama but she had dignity and wasn’t going to talk about it.) (T’Challa had put it on YouTube already.) and to Shuri that should have meant not having guards, because she and Mama were perfectly capable warriors.

Except it meant twice the guards, and Okoye went with Ramonda and Nakia, sending Ayo with Shuri and Groot as they went to meet Peter and May Parker for dinner.

Ayo was a good choice. Her seriousness was a mask for dry wit and Shuri had always found it hilarious. It didn’t hurt that she and Okoye had been friends with T’Challa since basically infancy, and so she had known Shuri literally her entire life.

Aunt May answered the door, brightening at the sight of the three guests, though there was a coloring in her cheeks that Shuri noticed, specifically when she made eye contact with Ayo.

Hmmm.

Peter and Ned were already in the living room, setting up Ned’s consoles at the TV.

They had found that the only way to beat Shuri and Groot at video games was to use classic consoles. All of them looked to be older than Shuri.

But hey, she was a genius, she could figure it out.

However, Shuri kept getting distracted by the nervous chuckling emitting from Peter’s aunt. She really liked May. She had a fun Lorelai-Gilmore vibe to her and let Shuri and Peter stay up late.

At the moment, May and Ayo were making small talk, or, as it were, attempting to make small talk, because May kept trailing off and twirling her hair.

She elbowed Peter, interrupting what she was sure was a thrilling sentence about old school MarioKart, and pointed to them. “What’s wrong with your Aunt?”

“I…don’t know,” he said.

Their whispering drew the attention of Groot, who made a noise of irritated protest that the game wasn’t proceeding.

Shuri shushed him and pointed. “I think she likes Ayo,” she hissed.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Peter squeaked, clearly uncomfortable at the idea that his aunt was attracted to someone.

“I am Groot,” he said, quoting something Shuri had heard Drax say before.

_You Earthers have hang-ups._

She giggled and fist-bumped Groot while Peter sputtered.

“I get it,” Ned interjected. “I mean…look at them. Power couple of the century.”

Shuri nodded. “We gotta get them to go out on a date,” she said. She wasn’t sure when the last time Ayo had even had a date before. Ayo wasn’t someone who chatted openly about her love-life, at least not to Shuri. She could call Okoye and ask, but that would take a little bit of the fun out of it.

“How do we do that?” Peter asked, reluctantly being dragged into the scheme. Maybe he realized that if May married T’Challa’s honourary sister, he became Shuri’s honorary cousin (or nephew? Or something?) at the same moment Shuri did.

“We’re only in New York for tonight, so we have to make it quick.”

“Ayo won’t leave you here by yourself to go on a date,” Ned pointed out.

“Then we’ll make it a date in the apartment!” she declared. They excused themselves to Peter’s room to conspire at more than a whisper.

“I am Groot,” he said, pulling out his handheld and slumping against Peter’s headboard.

“Don’t act like you’re too good for this,” Shuri scolded, scooting in next to him, Ned and Peter sitting on the floor beside her. “It’ll be fun!”

Peter still looked dubious. “Do you have a plan?”

“I’m the smartest person in the known universe, Spider-Boy, of course I have a plan,” she lied cheerfully as her brain worked. She could come up with a plan! She could do anything! “We’ll order dinner.”

“We were going to do that anyway.”

“Then we’ll eat our dinner in the bedroom and leave them alone. Sparks will fly. Instant romance!”

“Oh, I have an idea!” Ned announced, raising his hand as if this were a classroom. “Let’s set the mood. Ambiance, you know?”

“See, Ned’s picking up what I’m putting down!”

“No one says that, Shuri,” Peter said, fondly rolling his eyes.

It wasn’t her fault her brother was a millennial, okay!

“Ned gets me,” she corrected, flipping her spidery friend off.

Groot sighed.

“What is it?”

“I am Groot,” he said, holding out a hand. Several glowing flowers grew out of his hand, floating around them like so many candles.

“How have you never shown this to me before?” Shuri demanded, plucking one of the flowers out of the air. It was fully organic, an immature little specimen, but she kind of wanted to take it back to her lab and study it further.

Now wasn’t the time.

“So pretty Groot lights, dinner, candles?”

“Mood music?” Peter added.

“Hmm, what kind of music would two sophisticated women like May and Ayo both like.”

“Beyonce,” Ned said. “It’s obviously Beyonce.”

“I am Groot,” he said, still pretending he was too cool to like Beyonce, even though Shuri had caught him doing the Single Ladies dance with Mantis barely a week ago.

“You’re right,” she said.

And that was the plan.

They deliberately pushed to order food from the place right downstairs, so as to encourage the “pickup order” option. They stayed out of the living room, using one of Shuri’s listening devices to keep  abreast of the conversation in the other room.

Since they’d left the area, the conversation had become livelier, with May and Ayo trading stories about how their favorite animal-themed superheroes had prematurely aged them with their stunts, laughing at baby pictures of T’Challa that Ayo, Shuri and Okoye kept in a group chat for these specific opportunities, and discussing television and books.

“Food’s about ready, kids, I’m going to go grab it,” May said.

“Ayo, you should go too. What if someone tries to abduct May to get to Spider-Man?” Shuri said, popping out and smiling.

“That would predicate them knowing Spider-Man’s identity and what, then, would be stopping them from just killing him in his sleep?” Ayo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter gulped audibly.

“I am not meant to leave you or the little tree prince alone.”

“It’s a thing supervillains totally do!” Ned said. “They always target loved ones.”

“It’s right at the corner, you guys, quit being jokers,” May said, pulling on her coat at the door.

“Just to quell their anxiety,” Ayo said, shaking her head and fetching her own jacket. “Do not leave this building while we’re gone, or else I will have to call your mother,” she said, pointing ominously at Shuri.

“And yours,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Groot when he peaked around the corner.

“I am Groot,” he said, his voice pitching into a whine.

“She wouldn’t really tell Gamora,” Shuri said, not so sure of herself as she did.

“I’ll tell your _Aunt_ , and see how you like that!” Ayo called, shutting the door behind her as the four teenagers shared a startled noise. Even though they hadn’t even entertained the thought of leaving the apartment, they were all slightly alarmed at the thought of what Nebula might say if she was bothered with something so pedestrian.

_“If you sneak out behind your mother’s back again I’ll tear you limb from limb!”_

Probably not that.

They scrambled to tidy up the little kitchen table used for dining, wiring in an ancient iPod to the living room speakers and, with a crafty five-second circuit rework, remotely connecting it to Shuri’s beads. They crowded them as they walked back in with the food, rummaging through bags and then promptly disappearing into Peter’s room again.

Shuri opened the connection so they could hear the kitchen.

“Did they…clean?” Aunt May asked.

“We should be on our guard,” Ayo responded.

“Cue the music!” Shuri hissed to Ned.

He hit a button and after a tense pause, all of them straining for the proof their plan had gone well.

“Oh, I love Beyonce,” May said.

“So do I,” Ayo agreed, and Shuri thought it sounded like she was smiling. That was a good thing! That was progress. They weren’t watching, but the sounds were positive.

“This is actually romantic,” May said when Shuri cranked the lights down and cracked the door. Groot’s light flowers floated through the apartment.

They both chuckled. “It feels like…we’re being set-up,” Ayo responded.

Damn, damn her big beautiful brain!

“Set-up?”

“Maybe the children should answer for this,” Ayo said. “I do not like them putting you in an uncomfortable position.”

“I’m not uncomfortable if you’re not,” May said hastily, maybe sounding too excited, because she backtracked. “I mean...the Dora Milaje...is that like a celibate order?" 

"It's not the Night's Watch, May."

"Well then, now we're talking." 

They both laughed, and Shuri hastily shut off the audio to give them some privacy. She had no idea Ayo liked A Song of Ice and Fire!

“Mission accomplished.”

“Ugh, what have I done?” Peter asked.

“I am Groot.”

“I know we have hang-ups, Groot. Stop reminding me.”


End file.
